


omera

by plantyourtreeswithme



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/pseuds/plantyourtreeswithme
Summary: Contemplation, after the Mandalorian leaves for good.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Omera (The Mandalorian TV)
Kudos: 24





	omera

She ladles pondwater into her wicker basket - letting krill slip through once-nimble fingers - and thinks of him.

She thinks of how the steel of his helmet felt under her fingers: smooth, cold, and forgiving.

She thinks of his gentleness; his glory; his voice.

The krill skate beyond her touch, escaping her basket, and she does not care. He is gone, and what else matters?

A husband lost, and now a second love, and what else? What more can she take before it is too much?

She wonders if another stranger will come and sweep her off her feet someday.


End file.
